Lo que un videojuego no puede hacer por ti
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi está indignada, Yamato le ha regalado a Taichi por su cumpleaños, el último y más moderno juego de football. Mimi ha hecho de todo por su atención, pasearse desnuda frente a él, andar en provocativa ropa interior... ya van 2 semanas sin nada y ella está que explota...


Un retillo Michi que le debía a Lore hace tiempo.

* * *

El reto fue tomado del foro proyecto 1-8, aunque ahora tenga un parón.

Decía lo siguiente:

Mimi está indignada, Yamato le ha regalado a Taichi por su cumpleaños, el último y más moderno juego de football. Mimi ha hecho de todo por su atención, pasearse desnuda frente a él, andar en provocativa ropa interior... ya van 2 semanas sin nada y ella está que explota. Como te lo comenté Rated C jajajajaj

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, para suerte de muchos.

* * *

 **~Lo que un videojuego no puede hacer por ti~  
**

 **.**

Su cumpleaños llegó y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero la emoción parecía durar en él como si de un niño se tratara. Mimi adoraba esa parte juguetona de él y esa euforia por las cosas, que no le importara cumplir años y seguir riéndose de las arrugas que les podía empezar a aparecer en la cara.

Le había hecho ilusión verle comer la tarta como si nada, elogiando su cuerpo atlético que mantenía gracias al ejercicio diario. Mimi le había visto beberse cervezas con los demás y reírse hasta del paso de una mosca o llorar de risa cuando Koushiro dejó caer sin querer el móvil de Takeru en el vaso de Hikari cuando se enteró de que Jou iba a ser padre y, el pobre, todavía dudaba de que Jou fuera capaz de comprender como sumar dos y dos antes que él.

Los regalos se habían amontonado hasta que llegó la hora de abrirlos. Desde regalos tontos a inservibles o a chulos o necesitados. Aún así, Taichi, el bueno de siempre con un corazón de oro sonreía y los aceptaba con la misma gratitud. Ella había esperado que su regalo lo disfrutara a otra hora diferente, cuando no hubiera miradas de más y gente bebiendo o morreándose en su sofá.

Pero en sus planes jamás entraba el dichoso regalo de Yamato. Aquella dichosa cosa que le fastidio por completo todo su plan de darle a su novio el placer de una noche de cohetes para terminar un cumpleaños disfrutando con toda la pasión del mundo, porque ellos tenían y derrochaban mucha.

Pero jamás pensó que fuera a quedar completamente relegada por algo como… un dichoso videojuego.

—¿Qué demonios tienen los chicos con los juegos de futbol? Pierden completamente el norte —protestaba sin cesar mientras torturaba los pobres oídos de Sora a través del teléfono—. ¿En qué pensaba Yamato cuando se lo regaló?

—En que era un juego estupendo, estoy segura —defendió Sora desde el otro lado de la linea—. Yamato siempre acierta con qué regalarle a Taichi. Se conocen de siempre y es más sencillo para él que incluso para Hikari o yo.

—No se me pasó por la cabeza que Hikari tuviera algo que ver —defendió a su cuñada con una fidelidad propia de años de cotilleos y confianza que le otorgaba ser su nueva familia—. Puede que incluso le recomendara otra cosa.

Sora soltó una risita cantarina.

—Bueno, Hikari siempre ha tenido una buena mano para controlar a Yamato que los demás no.

—Genes Yagami —bromeó bufando una risa cargada de verdad e ironía.

—¿Y qué harás? —cuestionó Sora volviendo al tema principal—. Taichi seguro que estará pegado al videojuego mucho tiempo.

—No sé qué haré. Pero ya lleva dos semanas ignorándome por esa dichosa cosa. He intentado mil cosas. Caminar desnuda frente a sus narices. El delantal. La ropa interior sexy que me compré para su noche de cumpleaños que ignoró por la emoción de jugar a ese juego. ¿recuerdas que empezaron a jugarlo antes de terminar la noche? Yamato y Takeru se quedaron toda la noche y tú y yo terminamos dormidas solitas en la cama porque nadie nos hacía caso.

—Lo recuerdo —reconoció la pelirroja con cierta irritación—. Al día siguiente tuvimos que darles palos de escoba para que fueran a trabajar. Hikari fue más lista y se fue a casa dejando a Yamato ahí.

—Sí, luego Yamato la buscaba como loco con los ojos pegados. Pensó que la había perdido o que uno de tus amigos se la había ligado. Te pasaste contándole aquella mentira.

—Es lo menos que merecía. Ahora ya sé por qué lo hice y claramente, fue por instinto. Lástima que no me vengué más en ese momento. Ahora le dice a Taichi que estoy que muerdo. Pero claro, como él no lleva dos meses comiéndose los mocos sin sexo por culpa de un dichoso juego.

Miró de reojo hacia la consola con odio.

—Si fuera una de esas novias horribles le tiraría la consola por la ventana y trituraría el juego mil veces, por si las moscas.

—Mimi — regañó la siempre maternal Sora.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo tengo muy malos pensamientos hacia esa máquina y… Oh.

—¿Oh?

—Sora, tengo una idea increíble.

—¿He de preocuparme?

—No, que va. O bueno… quizás necesite de tu ayuda.

—

Estaba deseando quitarse el traje y sentarse frente a la consola. Yamato había acertado totalmente con el regalo de cumpleaños como nunca, así que sabía que en la llegada del cumpleaños de su cuñado tendría que regalarle algo notable. Por mucho que le gustara ver su cara de sorpresa. Sonrió al recordar la cara que puso la última vez que le regaló un tanga con forma de elefante. Aunque luego se tuviera que dar cabezazos porque a su hermana le pareció tremendamente gracioso y sexy.

Más bien, no quería pensar en ese tanga y en los usos que le dieron.

Pero sí en ese partido que le esperaba gracias a sus dedos.

Mas el ser humano no siempre es un ser un de costumbres, por más que a la ciencia le gustara pensarlo. Siempre había algo que los interrumpía en su esperanza de seguir su línea de costumbre.

Y lo primero que le cambió el rumbo fue la flor pegada en la puerta con su nombre. Era un necio entendiendo el idioma de las flores, y Mimi siempre se enfadaba por ello tras que Sora le diera un libro, con la esperanza de que fuera más romántico.

Tomó la flor y entró mientras la miraba, descalzándose nada más entrar. Se detuvo en seco.

Justo en la entrada había una fotografía enorme de Mimi. Tan grande que era casi de su misma altura. Dejó caer el maletín a un lado, sin comprender a qué demonios hacía referencia esa imagen. Vale, su novia tenía a veces ataques de narcisismo que asustaban, pero no creían que llegaran a ese punto tan… exótico.

Lo curioso es que era una fotografía de Mimi desnuda y cuyo sexo y pezones estaban cubiertos por post-it. El del sexo, más grande, llevaba su nombre y dos flechas hacia los pezones, cuyas indicaciones eran directas.

Las siguió, entrando casi de puntillas en su propia casa.

El caos estaba ahí mismo en forma de fotografías. A cuál más escandalosa. Más obscena. Pegadas por todas partes. En el televisor, en la alfombra, en la parte trasera del sofá. En las puertas. Hasta había una dentro de la nevera.

Tragó.

—Sospecho que esto es una indirecta muy directa… pero no lo pillo.

Quizás Mimi estuviera en alguna habitación de la casa haciéndose un simbólico y sentido facepalm en toda regla, pero por más que Taichi esperó no salió para explicarle nada. Así que avanzó hacia las fotografías que tenían etiquetas.

Uno de los sticks le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, junto a los cojines con fotografías plasmadas. Otro, sobre el mando, le pedía que lo usara.

Presionó el botón de encendido y automáticamente, el dvd se encendió. Lo primero fue un pantallazo negro que le hizo dudar de que se hubiera roto. Lo siguiente fue un ruido extraño, un gritito. Un gemido.

Y oh. Sabía quién gemía así.

La pantalla a oscuras le torturó repentinamente. ¿Y si alguien hubiera secuestrado a Mimi y montado todo ese paripé para dañarla y sacarle dinero? Lo mataría, eso desde luego.

Lo horroroso del asunto es que estuviera tan excitado como preocupado.

Mas entonces llegó la frase que lo torturó.

—No… Taichi no es como esto… ¡Oh, dios!

Se tensó, notando los músculos del cuello dolerle.

Incorporándose de golpe, se acercó hasta la televisión. Si bien era cierto que la tecnología y él no se llevaban bien, darle golpes no le pareció la peor de las soluciones por tal de saber qué estaba pasando con su novia y qué era lo que la hacía pasar más placer que él.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención.

Fue un ruido al que estaba acostumbrado. Que había originado muchas risas a causa de los vecinos. Pero generalmente, cuando ese sonido ocurría él lo ocasionaba. Esa vez, él no estaba ahí. No era el causante.

Y empezó a apretarle el estómago a consecuencia.

Empujó la puerta con los dedos, algo dudoso. ¿Y si se encontraba con algo que no quería ver?

Y así era…

Mimi estaba desnuda en la cama, maniatada de manos a la cama y con una mordaza en la boca. Los gemidos escapaban de una grabación del móvil. S e acercó rápidamente a ella para quitarle la mordaza. Mimi lagrimeaba, jadeante.

—Ahora mismo te desato. ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? —cuestionó confuso.

Mimi gimió una protesta, removiéndose y con una agilidad pasmosa, lo atrapó entre sus piernas, tirando de él de forma que quedó a cuatro patas sobre ella, más confuso que al principio.

—¡Rápido! —exclamó ella—. Tienes que hacerme el amor, rápido.

Arqueó su cuerpo contra él, con los tensos y sus caderas dispuestas para ello. Taichi estaba demasiado confuso para poder comprender qué sucedía. Mimi continuó frotándose contra él, jadeando cada vez más erótica y, de siempre, sus lágrimas habían sido su perdición.

Se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente para dejarla tirada y buscó entre sus manos el cierre del pantalón, para bajarlo lo suficiente para que su sexo se mostrara. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era capaz, habría jurado que Mimi ronroneaba. ¡Ronroneaba!

Ella empujó sus caderas contra él y su centro le frotó, húmedo, dispuesto para ella, perfecto en su necesidad. Taichi no necesitó mucha invitación, deseando lo que solo ella podía darle. Que le recibiera.

La sujetó de las caderas, levantándola sin que tocara el colchón y la penetró, soltando una palabrota nada casta que le hubiera costado meter un buen billete en la hucha. Pero Mimi no hizo caso a ello. Se arqueó al tenerlo dentro y no necesitó tiempo para habituarse a él antes de que comenzara a suplicarle por más.

Taichi sintió su humedad rodeándole. El calor. Su pared apresándolo. Y cuando comenzó a penetrarla fue la misma gloria pura.

Verla atada, tan vulnerable, con sus senos sacudiéndose en una de sus embestidas, su boca abierta y el cabello desparramándose fue como vivir su propia película pornográfica en vivo y en directo. Y aunque no comprendía del todo porqué Mimi estaba atada o por qué había montado todo aquel paripé de la entrada y comedor, continuó bombeando en ella hasta que su simiente estalló en el reclamo de un merecido orgasmo cuando lo apretó en los propios espasmos de su liberación.

Mimi se recuperó en segundos antes de volver a atraparlo por más.

Taichi no supo cuando se quedó seco completamente, exhausto y completamente vencido.

Jadeante, a un lado de ella, miró al techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Mimi se soltó del agarre y sospechó que había podido hacerlo cuando quisiera.

—Bienvenido a casa, Taichi —saludó echándose un salto de cama por encima—. Espero que regresar haya sido lo suficientemente cansado por hoy. Ya puedes ir a jugar si quieres a la consola.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —masculló mientras la veía ponerse la ropa interior.

Mimi le miró con enfado.

—Has estado tan pendiente de ese juego que te regaló Yamato que no me has hecho nada de caso y he tenido que recurrir a esto. Ha sido sucio, lo reconozco, pero si no, jamás hubieras notado que estaba desesperada porque me atendieras.

Taichi se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, observando su espalda mientras se curvaba.

—¿Sabías que he caminado desnuda delante de ti? ¿O que me llené de nata? —Negó y ella suspiró—. Para que veas. Estabas mega absorto. Y me sentía muy sola.

Y ambos sabían cuánto de mal hacia que Mimi se sintiera sola, aburrida o caprichosa.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado por haber sido tan despistado. No se acordaba de ninguno de esos sucesos y mucho menos pensó que Mimi podría sentirse apartada.

La tomó del codo hasta sentarla entre sus piernas, besándole el cuello pese a que forcejeó un poco.

—Vale. Lo merecía. Mucho.

—Desde luego sí.

—No jugaré tanto —concedió—. Y lo haré cuando no estés en casa. ¿Te parece?

—Es ideal —aceptó.

Taichi suspiró aliviado. Luego miró a su alrededor.

—¿Quién te ha ayudado a hacer esto? ¿Takeru? —Porque sabía que él era bien capaz.

—No. Sora.

—¿¡Sora!?

Mimi rio entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé. Sé que suena sorprendente, pero en serio. Estaba preocupada por cómo me estabas tratando y te aseguro que estaba tentada a tirar a la basura la dichosa máquina de juegos. Me ayudó a agrandar las fotografías y todo lo demás salió solo. Por cierto. ¿Sabes que la de la grabación no soy yo? Es una actriz porno.

Taichi tragó y fingió sorprenderse, alegando que las fotografías ya lo tenían más que dispuesto para ella y que verla lo acentuó más que los jadeos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. La próxima vez, me gritas y pataleas.

—La próxima vez, cariño, le dices a Yamato que si quiere conservar sus huevines, que no te regale algo así.

Mimi se alejó tras darle un beso, canturreando y tan fresca como una lechuga. Taichi se dejó caer hacia atrás, agotado.

No pudo evitar la sonrisita en su rostro cuando se imaginó a Yamato huyendo por su integridad. Pero si los castigos iban a ser como estos, quizás le pidiera el próximo juego de Final fantasy a su mejor amigo.

Sí.

Aunque peligraran sus huevines.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **10 de febrero del 2018**

Lo intenté en C, Lore, pero croe que no llego.


End file.
